Esta vez
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Cuando el ritual había comenzado Percy había tenido la vana esperanza de que no funcionara. Después de todo, Nico ya había intentado invocar a Bianca con anterioridad muchas veces y ella no había respondido, ¿qué hacía que esta vez fuera diferente? Y ahí estaba ella, frente a ellos, por primera vez. Bianca di Angelo.


**¡Hola! Lo sé, traigo algo con Nico últimamente, pero la verdad es que este debió haber sido el primer fanfic centrado en él que debí haber publicado.**

 **Verán, cuando estaba leyendo La batalla en el laberinto, en la parte donde invocan a Bianca, creí que iba a pasar algo completamente distinto. Estaba leyendo cuando tuve que entrar a clase de mate y mientras estaba resolviendo fracciones me estaba preguntando a mí misma qué pasaría con Nico y Bianca. Yo en serio, en serio creí que ella lo abrazaría o algo. No sé, la verdad es que me encanta la sensiblería y como tuve algo de tiempo libre en es clase se me metió esta idea en la cabeza y bueno...**

 **De esto hace más de un año, pero sólo hace una semana empecé a escribirlo, y hoy finalmente puedo decir que está listo.**

 **Sigo un poco insegura en cuanto al final pero bueno... ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Esta vez_**

* * *

Cuando el ritual había comenzado Percy había tenido la vana esperanza de que no funcionara. Después de todo, Nico ya había intentado invocar a Bianca con anterioridad muchas veces y ella no había respondido, ¿qué hacía que esta vez fuera diferente?

Sin embargo, también tenía la extraña y no muy satisfactoria sensación de que esta vez ella _sí_ respondería, de que el ritual funcionaría.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo, pero desde que había empezado a recibir esos extraños mensajes Iris había sabido que alguien los enviaba, y si ese alguien no era el propio Nico, entonces la única que se le ocurría capaz de algo semejante era... Bianca.

Quizás... Si sus deducciones eran correctas entonces quizás... lo que haría que esta vez fuera distinto era justamente el hecho de que _él_ estaba ahí.

Por lo pronto, ahí estaba ella, frente a ellos, por primera vez. Bianca di Angelo.

Llevaba puesto el mismo gorro verde sobre el cabello oscuro, ligeramente ladeado. Usaba unos vaqueros algo raídos junto con una chamarra plateada y portaba un arco y un carcaj a su espalda; el uniforme de las cazadoras de Artemisa, se dijo Percy.

En contra de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado de un espíritu que acababa de ser invocado desde el inframundo, no parecía confundida o extrañada. Es más, daba la impresión de haberlo estado esperando, de haberse estado preparando para ello, y también de ser la persona con más seguridad en sí misma en ese momento.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, se volvió hacia Percy, sonriendo débilmente.

–Percy –saludó, asintiendo levemente, pero antes de que él pudiera replicar nada, se giró hacia su hermano, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro–. Nico.

–Bianca… –acertó a murmurar él, dando un traspié mientras avanzaba con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, como si quisiera tocar a su hermana pero no se atreviera a hacerlo por temor a que se desvaneciera, cosa bastante probable, dado que se trataba de un fantasma.

Ella se hincó lentamente, extendiendo los brazos en dirección de Nico, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

–Puedes hacerlo –susurró suavemente.

Fue todo lo que Nico necesitó escuchar. Dejó caer su espada de hierro Estigio al suelo sin siquiera notarlo y se lanzó inmediatamente a los brazos abiertos de su hermana, que lo rodearon de inmediato, estrechándolo contra su pecho con fuerza.

–Bianca… –sollozó, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello suavemente y murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

Lentamente, Bianca volvió a erguirse, sin soltar a su hermano en ningún momento, que se aferraba a ella entre lágrimas.

Súbitamente, Nico se olvidó del alivio que le producía el volver a ver a su hermana.

–Pero ¿cómo..? –murmuró de pronto, como si acabara de recordar algo–. ¿Cómo es que puedo tocart..?

–Tenía que sacar algo por ser hija de Hades, ¿no es así? –respondió ella, sonriendo vagamente. Retrocedió un poco y colocó ambas manos a los costados del rostro de su hermano, separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos, estremeciéndose ligeramente al notar las lágrimas que los cubrían–. Qué alto estás –murmuró, deliberadamente omitiendo el hecho de que Nico también se encontraba mucho más delgado y pálido que la última vez que lo había visto, llegando a un límite que rayaba en lo enfermizo.

–Bianca –dijo él roncamente, como si estuviera intentando encontrar las palabras para expresarse y ganar el control de su voz nuevamente, pero sin conseguirlo del todo; hablaba como si estuviera intentando recordarse algo a sí mismo, de mantener algo en mente–. Te… te prometo que voy a traerte de vuelta.

La expresión de la chica se endureció inmediatamente.

–No, Nico –dije con algo de aspereza que casi parecía frialdad–. No prometas algo así en vano, es peligroso.

–Pero yo… –empezó él; seguramente iba a asegurar que no estaba prometiendo cosas al aire, pero súbitamente sus ojos llamearon con furia, como si algo le hubiera vuelto a la memoria, algo lo suficientemente importante como para dejar de lado las lágrimas y mirar a su hermana con furia, casi con odio–. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en responderme? –gritó–. ¡He intentado llamarte durante meses!

–Confiaba en que te dieras por vencido –admitió Bianca quedamente.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Nico, desolado–. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estoy tratando de salvarte!

–¡No puedes, Nico! –insistió ella, mientras la desesperación recubría su voz–. No puedes hacerlo, no lo intentes. Percy tiene razón.

–¡No! –gritó Nico, con una mezcla de rabia, rencor y dolor en la voz–. ¡Él te dejó morir! ¡No es tu amigo!

–Escúchame –suplicó Bianca angustiosamente–. Guardar rencor es muy peligroso para un hijo de Hades. Es nuestro defecto fatídico. Tienes que perdonar. Promete…

–¡No! –la interrumpió con rabia–. ¡Nunca!

–Percy se ha preocupado por ti, Nico –replicó Bianca, con aire suplicante–. Él puede ayudarte. Yo pedí que viese lo que te proponías con la esperanza de que él te encontrara.

–Así que fuiste tú –intercedió Percy–. Tú me enviaste los mensajes Iris.

Bianca asintió distraídamente.

–¿Por qué lo ayudas a él y no a mí –chilló Nico, dolido–. ¡No es justo!

–Ahora te acercas más a la verdad –señaló Bianca con tristeza–. No es con Percy con quien estás molesto, Nico, sino conmigo.

–No es... no es cierto –empezó él, pero Bianca lo cortó.

–Estás furioso porque te dejé para convertirme en cazadora. Estás furioso porque morí y te dejé solo. Lo siento, Nico –murmuró–. Lo siento de verdad. Pero tienes que sobreponerte a la ira y dejar se culpar a Percy por decisiones que tomé yo.

La mención del hecho de que Bianca se hubiera ido, en sencillamente todas las formas posibles –primero al irse con Artemisa y después al morir– sólo hizo que el dolor de Nico se convirtiera en verdadera rabia, recordándole algo que había pasado por alto hasta entonces: podía culpar a Percy de la muerte de Bianca, pero lo cierto es que ella ya lo había dejado desde antes, cuando se había convertido en cazadora, y el hijo de Poseidón no había tenido nada que ver con ello.

–¡No! –gritó, con los ojos bordeados de rojo–. ¡Ni siquiera entiendo para qué quería traerte! ¡Fuera! ¡Vete!

–Nico... –murmuró ella, dolida, pero antes de que Bianca pudiera decir nada su hermano echó a correr, empujándola bruscamente y yéndose a perder entre las tierras del «Rancho Triple G», probablemente esperando que su espíritu se desvaneciera.

Ciertamente, la imagen de Bianca titubeó un poco, como la flama de una llama a la que de pronto acomete un soplo de aire. Miró a Percy a los ojos, y por primera vez desde que había aparecido frente a él, invocada directamente desde el inframundo, el hijo de Poseidón fue capaz de ver miedo en sus ojos, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior.

Pero duró sólo un instante hasta que ella recuperó la compostura.

Suspiró con un aire derrotado, mientras elevaba ambos brazos a su pecho, en un gesto que hacía que pareciera que tenía frío.

–Bianca... –empezó Percy con voz ronca–. Yo... Lo siento mucho... –dijo, aunque de pronto no estaba seguro de si lo decía por Nico o por el hecho de que no había sido capaz de protegerla en el desierto; suponía que se refería a ambos.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, Percy –murmuró ella cansinamente, cerrando los ojos–. Yo tomé esa decisión y no la lamento –replicó, probablemente refiriéndose a su muerte; volvió a suspirar, y cuando habló nuevamente, su voz parecía afligida–. Pero, ¿habías visto algo así? –murmuró, señalando el lugar por donde Nico había desaparecido–. Fantasmas. Todo en lo que piensa es en fantasmas. Es... está mal... –susurró–. Es peligroso... Por eso era que no quería responderle. Creí que... que si estabas tú... –continuó, volviéndose para mirarlo de frente, aunque no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que le falló la voz y casi pareció que fuera a ponerse a llorar.

La visión de la muchacha así –cansada, abatida, al borde del llanto– de inmediato hizo sentir mal a Percy.

Ella había sido su amiga. Ella se había sacrificado para salvarlos. Ella había muerto. Ella lo había perdido todo. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella. En lugar de encontrarse descansando en algún lugar de los Elíseos como se merecía se encontraba de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, intentando desesperadamente ayudar a su hermano.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, de pronto Percy se vio adelantándose hacia Bianca.

–Iré a hablar con él –anunció.

–Percy, no... –inició Bianca, pero él le lanzó una mirada que quería decir «Lo tengo todo controlado» y antes de que ella, o ninguno de los que estaban presentes pudiera replicar nada, giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr cuesta abajo, siguiendo el camino que Nico había dejado hacía poco.

No le costó mucho dar con él. Se encontraba apoyado contra una malla de contención, a su espalda se veían varias vacas sagradas de Apolo, sentado sobre el pasto, con las rodillas abrazadas al pecho y el rostro oculto entre las rodillas dobladas, sollozando desesperadamente.

Percy carraspeó en un intento por llamar su atención, pero Nico no dio muestras de haberlo oído, y finalmente decidió sentarse al lado del chico, sin intentar entablar una conversación, simplemente esperando a que Nico fuera el primero en hablar, si acaso quería hacerlo.

–Lo eché a perder –masculló Nico después de un rato, con rabia, con dolor–. Como siempre. ¡Lo arruiné todo! No quiere volver. Claro que no quiere volver –sollozó con voz temblorosa–. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?, ¿para quedarse conmigo? Por supuesto que no, claro que no –continuó, aunque sus gimoteos casi hacían imposible entender sus palabras–. Ella merece algo mejor –murmuró, mientras su voz se quebraba bajo el peso de violentos sollozos y Percy se estremecía ligeramente con lástima.

Hacía menos de una hora ese chico había querido matarlo, ese chico había estado dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse de él, vengarse de algo sobre lo que él no había tenido opinión y que también cambiaría de tener la oportunidad, y, sin embargo, en ese momento se encontraba completamente incapaz de juzgarlo demasiado duramente, mientras lo veía llorar con ese desconsuelo: era completamente incapaz de ser demasiado duro con él después de haber escuchado la desesperación que se reflejaba en su voz y de haber visto el dolor en sus ojos.

–Eso no... Eso no es... –empezó, aunque, sinceramente, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería decir. Una parte de él estaba convencido de que las razones de Bianca para no querer volver no tenían nada de ver con Nico, o al menos no en la manera en que él acababa de asegurar, y sabía que debía decirle eso a Nico, pero sencillamente no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que lo hiciera–. No es eso...

–¡Claro que sí! –lo interrumpió con rabia, levantando el rostro por primera vez, mismo que estaba contorsionado por el dolor y la rabia y que al mismo tiempo parecía imperdonablemente joven como para sentir eso, un brillo ligeramente demencial en sus facciones–. ¡Va a irse! ¡No voy a volver a verla nunca!

Nuevamente, Percy no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el chico. Lentamente, sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, le pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros, atrayéndolo a su pecho; lo sintió congelarse tan pronto lo tocó, antes de que su espalda temblara nuevamente bajo la fuerza del llanto.

–Nico –lo llamó Percy, esta vez con más firmeza–. Ella está intentando protegerte –dijo; sin embargo, casi como si no lo hubiera escuchado, Nico negó enérgicamente con la cabeza que había vuelto a dejar caer sobre sus rodillas, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba parte de su peso en Percy–. Quiere ayudarte.

–No lo entiendes –sollozó Nico–. ¡La perdí! ¡Le dije que se fuera! ¡No va a volver a responderme!

–No es cierto. Todavía no es muy tarde –insistió Percy, lo que provocó que Nico levantara la mirada lentamente.

–¿De qué estás..? –empezó a decir. Fue entonces cuando la vio, de pie sobre el pasto, sonriendo con tristeza–. Bianca... –murmuró, poniéndose en pie temblorosamente, aunque sin atreverse a acercarse.

Ella levantó la mano derecha y movió los dedos ligeramente, saludándolo suavemente antes de extender ambos brazos en su dirección, dándole a entender que podía adelantarse hacia ella. Nuevamente, Nico no necesitó que se lo repitiera, y pronto se lanzó hacia su hermana, rodeándola con los brazos y hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

–Lo... lo siento –sollozó quedamente–. Lo siento, Bianca. Yo... yo...

–Ya, ya –susurró ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente, sonriendo en algo que parecía a medio camino entre la nostalgia y el afecto–. Está bien, está bien.

–Bianca, por favor –insistió Nico una vez más–. Tienes que volver conmigo, por favor...

–No, Nico –lo interrumpió ella tristemente, mirándolo a los ojos–. Escúchame. No puedes hacerlo. No puedes traerme de vuelta. Hay un ciclo en la vida y nosotros, como hijos de Hades, debemos respetarlo más que nadie. Los vivos deben permanecer vivos y los muertos, muertos –murmuró–. Y yo estoy muerta.

–No –sollozó Nico, aferrándose desesperadamente a cualquier resquicio de esperanza que le permitiera creer que ella aún podía volver–. No...

–Nico, se me está acabando el tiempo –aseguró ella, con una voz ligeramente ansiosa y dolida–. Escúchame.

–¡No! –murmuró él, suplicando–. No te vayas, Bianca, por favor no te vayas...

–Tengo que hacerlo, Nico –replicó suavemente–. Ni yo puedo volver ni tú puedes ir a donde yo voy, a donde yo pertenezco ahora. No debes hacerlo. Prométemelo –exigió, casi suplicando–, prométemelo.

–Bianca, yo...

–Prométemelo –insistió ella, esta vez más duramente.

–No puedo...

–¡Sí que puedes, Nico! –señaló, subiendo el tono de voz hasta que casi se encontraba gritando.

–¡Soy un hijo de Hades! –insistió él, tratando de hacerse el valiente, aunque en su voz se ocultaba la desesperación y el dolor–. Puedo traerte de vuelta si quiero, sólo necesito que...

–Exactamente –convino Bianca–. Eres un hijo de los Tres Grandes, un hijo de Hades. No te has dado cuenta aún del poder que tienes. No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Un error de alguien con tu poder y podría estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Tienes que prometerme que no vas a intentar una tontería semejante.

Él dudó, mirando en esos endurecidos ojos oscuros idénticos a los suyos, como si esperara que Bianca cambiara de opinión de un segundo a otro, pero los orbes de su hermana ardían con ferocidad y dejaban un mensaje en claro. «No». Sabía que ella se había decidido. Reconocía esa mirada de cuando lo obligaba a comer verduras en lugar de dulces, de cuando lo mandaba a la cama temprano. No había manera de ganar una discusión con ella cuando se ponía así. No tenía oportunidad. Desafiarla, discutir, no tenía sentido. Bianca había ganado.

–Lo prometo –murmuró, rompiendo a llorar nuevamente–. No intentaré traerte de vuelta.

La expresión de Bianca se relajó inmediatamente y volvió a rodearlo con los brazos, de tal forma que Nico hundiera el rostro en su cuello nuevamente, en una forma que casi hacía parecer que buscaba refugio. Un refugio que pronto le estaría vedado eternamente.

–Perdóname, Nico –susurró–. Perdóname. De verdad, de verdad lo siento –se detuvo, como si esperara que Nico dijera algo, pero él no respondió nada, ocupado como estaba en llorar–. Escucha –murmuró apresuradamente mientras se separaba de su hermano con algo de renuencia; aun así, su voz se había vuelto resuelta, segura. Percy se preguntó si su figura parecía más difusa entonces que antes–. Tienes que volver al campamento. Percy cuidará de ti, escúchalo.

–¡Pero él fue la causa de que..!

–No, Nico –lo reprendió ella, sin que su voz dejara de ser suave, comprensiva, pero sin que tampoco le permitiera a Nico argumentar nada en contra de sus palabras–. Yo soy la única responsable de mi muerte. Le importas, y yo confío en él, y si tú confías en mí harás lo mismo.

–Bianca... –sollozó él una última vez.

–Tengo que irme –murmuró ella, lanzando miradas nerviosas por sobre su hombro, como si esperara ver aparecer a alguien o a algo para llevársela de vuelta al inframundo–. Te quiero. No lo olvides, y tampoco olvides lo que he dicho. Guardar rencores es el defecto fatídico de los hijos de Hades –cerró los ojos por un momento y se volvió hacia Percy, volviendo abrirlos–. ¿Podrías cuidarlo, Percy? –preguntó con aire suplicante.

–Te lo prometo –aseguró él, tartamudeando, sin siquiera pensar antes de responder.

Y con eso Bianca retrocedió, mientras su vaporosa figura se volvía cada vez más traslúcida.

–Bian... –empezó Nico, pero ella negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras desaparecía del todo, sin dejar huella de que había estado ahí siquiera.

Nico ahogó un sollozo mientras se volvía hacia Percy. Por un momento, Percy casi creyó que lo atacaría nuevamente, intentando matarlo; sin embargo, la expresión del chico era tan desolada, tan dolida, tan derrotada... Volvió a notar lo delgado que estaba y la palidez de sus facciones. Era tan joven... Tenía diez años, once a lo sumo, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con esa mirada casi demencial en los ojos, llorando desconsoladamente, solo en el mundo.

Se dio cuenta de cómo intentaba contener el llanto, y sin saber muy bien por qué, pronto se halló extendiendo los brazos en su dirección. Con algo de hesitación al principio, Nico di Angelo se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultando el rostro en su pecho y sollozando irrefrenablemente.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, sin que Percy intentara decir nada porque, sencillamente, entendía lo inútiles que resultaban las palabras de compasión contra el vacío sentimiento de pérdida.

A pesar de que sabía que hablar no era una opción, Percy no tenía tampoco una idea clara de qué era lo que sí debía hacer, así que pronto se encontró imitando los movimientos de Bianca, acariciándole el cabello a Nico suavemente, de una manera que esperara le resultara tranquilizadora al menor.

Poco después la respiración del hijo de Hades finalmente se ralentizó, los brazos de Percy se desprendieron de él, y se separaron, aunque Nico evitó en todo momento establecer contacto visual con Percy, y pronto se pusieron en camino hacia donde estaban los otros; Percy guiando el camino, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer; Nico con la mirada vuelta hacia el suelo, encorvado sobre sí mismo, caminando detrás de Percy, arrastrando los pies y levantando cierto polvo del suelo.

Tan pronto llegaron, Annabeth se puso en pie de un brinco y cruzó una mirada triste con Percy, aunque parecía que por una vez la hija de Atenea no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que debería hacer. Lo único que Percy se habría atrevido a jurar era que sus ojos grises decían «Me preocupa. ¿Qué ha pasado?».

Finalmente, se habían marchado a dormir con el ánimo bajo, después de un día bastante largo, considerando que un tipo con tres cuerpos y en perro con dos cabezas casi los habían matado y habían rematado invocando a un fantasma, una experiencia que ninguno de los presentes –sobre todo Tyson y Grover– tenían ganas de repetir.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se preparaban para marcharse y volver al laberinto, Percy notó que a pesar de que nadie había tenido precisamente un sueño reparador en aquel rancho maldito, Nico parecía ser el que había dormido peor que todos; el pobre chico llevaba los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro pálido como la cera. Y de pronto Percy cayó en la cuenta de que lo más probable era que no hubiera dormido en lo absoluto.

Pronto, vio la oportunidad de acercarse a él, después de un desayuno que apenas habían tocado, mientras Nico se acercaba a la malla de contención que delimitaba el espacio de unas criaturas que Percy prefería ni siquiera conocer.

–¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Nico? –sugirió lentamente, pero él empezó a negar con la cabeza inmediatamente–. Escucha –intentó Percy, cambiando de táctica–. Lo que le dije ayer a Bianca, sobre cuidarte, lo decía en serio –afirmó–. Y lo habría hecho aunque ella no me lo pidiera.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Nico débilmente, casi con miedo. No había intentado mirarlo, y Percy suponía que no se atrevería a hacerlo; él se encogió de hombros.

–Porque mereces algo mejor que vagar por un laberinto viejo con un fantasma decrépito –murmuró antes de darse la vuelta–. Tienes hasta que nos vayamos para decidir lo que quieres hacer.

Después de eso le había dicho a Annabeth lo que había hecho, y ella había asentido, aprobando su plan en su totalidad.

Percy verdaderamente quería creer que Nico volvería con ellos al campamento. Sí, claro que era consciente de que en ese momento tenían una misión y de que era peligrosa; claro que era consciente de que el laberinto era un lugar donde había que andarse con cuidado. Sin embargo, era de igual forma consciente del hecho de que Nico había sobrevivido ya varios meses oculto en él, solo, y que no era realmente un problema llevarlo con ellos; sobre todo, sería práctico; sí, el laberinto era peligroso, pero su mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir era juntos, mientras más, mejor.

Además, si había que calificar el cómo había vivido Nico sus últimos meses saltaba a la vista que la palabra correcta era "sobrevivir". Sí, casi se había vuelto loco, había terminado por invocar a un fantasma decrépito, parecía que no había comido una comida de verdad en meses y a juzgar por las ojeras de sus ojos, no había dormido bien en todo ese tiempo tampoco.

Si él tan sólo accediera a volver al campamento… Sí, quizás no sería como tener a Bianca de vuelta, quizás no se sentiría como en casa –restaba por arreglar ese ligero problema con el hecho de que Hades no tenía cabaña dentro del campamento, pero Percy suponía que ante esas circunstancias se podría arreglar algo como que Nico permaneciera en la cabaña de Hermes o incluso en la de Poseidón, aunque eso no tenía demasiada importancia en ese momento–, pero todo era mejor que estar completamente solo.

En el campamento estaría a salvo, entrenaría, aprendería a controlar sus poderes, al menos parcialmente, ya que nadie conoce su propio poder hasta ponerlo a prueba, y sólo se podía hacer eso con total libertad en el campo de batalla. En el campamento habría gente que lo protegería. Todo era mejor que vagar perdido en una construcción siempre cambiante de hacía tres mil años, y nada de lo que dijera nadie haría que Percy cambiara de opinión a ese respecto.

Sin embargo, también suponía que si Nico verdaderamente decidía no volver con ellos él debería de respetar eso. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera después de todo, arrastrarlo de vuelta?

Mientras hacían los últimos preparativos para volver al laberinto y se despedían por última vez del hijo de Ares, aconsejándole que se hiciera amigo de los animales y los procurara hasta que Gerión volviera no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería la respuesta del chico.

Finalmente, y después de darse cuenta de que Percy no se atrevería a preguntarlo de frente, Annabeth se acercó a Nico, e inquirió qué haría. La lacónica respuesta de Nico «Volveré al campamento. Con ustedes. Sólo porque Bianca me lo pidió», pero fue suficiente para que el alivio que se reflejara en las facciones de Annabeth, y una ligera sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. «Me alegro» le dijo suavemente mientras le revolvía el cabello, pero antes de que Nico pudiera responder algo o siquiera lanzarle una mirada de sorpresa, ella había girado sobre sus talones y se aproximaba a Percy.

Al oír la respuesta de Nico, Percy se sintió como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de sobre los hombros, aunque el hijo de Hades ni siquiera se había dirigido a él de frente o había intentado hablar con él. No tenía sentido armar un escándalo por el hecho de que Nico no se lo había dicho cuando su prioridad era el mero hecho de que Nico volviera.

«Sí», pensó para sí, lo había conseguido. Antes, cuando Nico le había pedido que cuidara de Bianca, él había fallado y no había sido capaz de protegerla, pero recordaba que lo que le había dicho a Nico antes de salir del campamento no había sido precisamente la promesa de que volvería con ella, como Nico aseguraba, sino que había dicho que intentaría traerla de vuelta.

A donde iban era peligroso, y sabía que no podía hacer una promesa de ese calibre. Sin embargo, lo que había podido prometer era que haría todo lo posible por protegerla, por volver con ella; eso sí que podía prometerlo, jurarlo por el Río Estigio incluso si era necesario.

Pero esta vez era diferente. No lo haría otra vez, no fallaría otra vez. Esta vez sí le había hecho una verdadera promesa a Bianca, no le había dado vueltas ni le había recordado los peligros, que ambos conocían, de hacer una promesa así. Lo había prometido. Cuidaría de su hermano, cuidaría de Nico. Y esta vez era una verdadera promesa, una afirmación.

* * *

 **Así que... ¿qué tal fue eso? ¡Por favor, háganme saber su opinión!**

 **Por cierto, prometo el último capítulo de Torcido para la próxima semana.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
